Fire and Ice: An ASOIAF Epic
by Boltstriker
Summary: Targaryens are rising in the east and are conquering Westeros in broad sight. The Lannisters are losing their power in King's Landing. The North is preparing for a terrible war against the horrifying Others, with only a few knowing the religious undertones of the war and the battle between R'hllor and The Great Other. Westeros will have to face much peril or die trying.
1. Enter Draeco Velaryon

Breaking the Wheel

Hi there, Boltstriker here. Recently I've become relatively obsessed with A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, and I'm extremely sorry for the lack of content being released. I am publishing this now because it is a fresh idea, but I assure you, I will be updating my other fanfictions soon. Look forward to more Vengeance of Ancients, Albus Potter, and other stories throughout the coming weeks. Breaking the Wheel is going to be my fanmade story for the next two books of ASOIAF, mainly following Daenerys's story. I will be using my own writing style, not Martin's, because frankly Martin's writing style makes me sick. I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction!

Draeco Velaryon first saw the coast from afar. Months and months of sailing upon the ocean, with no one but a single knight for company. Ser Rhaegys Velaryon was Draeco's much older cousin, and had escaped Lateros along with Draeco for very similar reasons. But, their backstories were things of the past, for the port of Meereen lay dead ahead.

"Cousin Rhaegys, land ahead," Draeco exclaimed with glee.

"My dear cousin, we've done it!" Rhaegys whooped.

They arrived at the farthest reaches of the port around noon, and were greeted by the Queensguard, come to inspect the foreign travelers.

Draeco and Rhaegys stood firmly and stayed calm, while Ser Barristan Selmy, Hand of the Queen, stood forward to interrogate them.

"You two clearly are not merchants, so it is our duty to investigate your arrival. What business do you have in Meereen?"

"We are here to see Queen Daenerys Stormborn, the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Draeco said curtly.

"I apologize, but our Queen has not been seen for fortnights. Our accounts say she is in the Dothraki Sea, but we have no more information," Ser Barristan apologized. "I must ask, what is your allegiance?"

"We are of House Velaryon of Lateros, Lords of the Sunset Isles. Our House is a branch of House Velaryon of Driftmark, though we show no loyalty to the Kingslayer's bastard, nor the Usurper's brother," Draeco stated boldly.

"That would explain the seahorse sigil," mused Selmy. "We will allow you room in The Great Pyramid for one night. This would also be a great opportunity to find our Queen, so at sunrise, I, some Queensguards, and a handful of Unsullied, will accompany you into the Dothraki Sea to return Her Grace to the city."

"Thank you, Ser Selmy," said Draeco, "We shall be ready at sunrise."

Draeco and Rhaegys took their belongings and accompanied the Queensguard to the Great Pyramid, abandoning the boat they had sailed for so long, though they did not unpack. When they arrived at their quarters, they merely slept in their day clothes, and changed into new garments in the morning.

As the sun fell beneath the sky and Rhaegys's eyes closed for the night, Draeco took out one belonging from his boxes. He marveled at Pryjatys, the Valyrian steel sword passed down through the generations of House Velaryon. Draeco could see his reflection in the blade; his platinum blonde hair swept over the left side of his face, a single royal purple eye peeking out from under his bangs, his crooked nose broken from many fights, and a long scar running down his right cheek. That was from the incident that led to his and Rhaegys's escape from House Velaryon's Lateros stronghold, Sunset Keep. Draeco could remember it like it was yesterday.

Lord Daegor Velaryon, his father, had announced House Velaryon's support of the Westerosi House Lannister in what was called the War of the Five Kings. This was due to a deal between Daegor and Martyn Lannister, a Lannister cousin that most Westerosi common-born seldom knew by name. Draeco was the most avid advocate of an alliance with the Targaryen Queen in Essos, in order to reinstate the true Heir to the Iron Throne. Draeco seemed to be the only Velaryon who remembered how King Robert Baratheon the Usurper cut off trade with Lateros and alienated the continent due to some Houses having connections to House Targaryen. Furthermore, the Lannisters were currently fighting against their Velaryon relatives in Driftmark, who had sided with Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone. When the heir of Sunset Keep opened his mouth, a riot was incited. Draeco found himself locked in combat with both Martyn Lannister and his own father. He disarmed his father and wielded Pryjatys against the Lannister outsider, metal against metal. When the battle seemed to be leaning towards his defeat, Draeco fled to the mainland of Lateros with only Pryjatys in tow.

Upon reaching Notosia, the biggest trade port in Lateros, only twenty leagues from the Sunset Isles, Draeco met up with Rhaegys, a knight of the King of Lateros. They briefly exchanged greetings and argued about approaching the King in Borealos, with Rhaegys reasoning that his knighthood would offer them an upper hand. Draeco reasoned otherwise, stating that the King would have heard of the riot at the Sunset Keep. In the end, Draeco won the argument and the two set off for Slaver's Bay at daybreak.

"Awake, awake," called a handmaiden, and Draeco arose from his slumber. He was holding Pryjatys still, the Valyrian blade lying flat across his lap. He and Rhaegys rose from their bedchambers and met Ser Barristan Selmy outside.

"Lord Draeco, Lord Rhaegys, I trust you are ready for our journey," said Selmy.

The statement seemed fairly unimportant, but Draeco did realize the use of title, which neither he nor Rhaegys had received at the Sunset Keep.

"Ser Selmy, we have never been more ready," said Draeco confidently.

The Regent left Meereen in the hands of Grey Worm, as he knew there was soon to be another attack by the Yunkai'i armies, and his Unsullied could ward off intruders until Queen Daenerys is rescued. "The war is soon over, though not in their eyes," remarked Selmy as they left the city.

They left Meereen in the northeast and soon entered the Dothraki Sea – Draeco could tell when the grass grew above his head. They had a long journey ahead of them, and it began now.


	2. Second Siege of Meereen

Breaking the Wheel

The journey took two days short of a fortnight, but the entourage was finally ambushed by Khal Jhaqo's _khalasar_. Queen Daenerys rode on her black dragon Drogon, while the _khalasar_ rode below her, no doubt frightened that the queen would roast them all. The black beast descended from the low sky above the sea and the beautiful queen stepped off her dragon's back.

"I want Hizdahr zo Loraq dead."

Her words stung through the wind, the wind that billowed her long, platinum blonde hair.

"Well, Your Grace," bowed Ser Barristan, "we should best be getting back to Meereen."

Daenerys turned to the _khalasar_ , " _Kisha dothralat tat anna Meereen_."

The _khalasar_ bellowed a Dothraki phrase, hopefully a nonviolent one, and Drogon lowered his neck.

"I shall ride on Drogon. I'm sure the _khal_ can provide you with horses to ride back to Meereen," Daenerys said, which was half meant as an order, as Khal Jhaqo clearly understood. Five Dothraki dismounted their horses, one for each of the rescue party.

Draeco rode a stallion with mottled black fur, of course without a saddle, as was the Dothraki way. Rhaegys, Ser Barristan, and the two other Queensguard mounted the remaining four horses, and Queen Daenerys flew high above the _khalasar_ on her black beast. As they rode, Draeco looked at the dragon above him and thought of the immense power that the Queen had at her disposal. Unfortunately, he also reminded himself of the terrible history of Targaryen insanity, most recently seen in the Mad King of Westeros, Aerys the Second. The Velaryons had discontinued their old Valyrian practice of incest when Lateros had become mixed enough where Valyrian features were in almost half of the population. In fact, Draeco was to be wedded to the daughter of the Lord of Zephori, the west mountain village, had he not fled from the land. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was completely disinterested in marriage and was not going to be involved in any marital politics, even once Daenerys conquered Westeros.

The journey back to Meereen was just as long as the first, taking a good twelve days to travel from the foot of the Bone Mountains in the east back to the city in Slaver's Bay. Unfortunately, once they arrived, the city was under attack.

"MY CITY IS IN RUINS!" screamed Queen Daenerys, flying Drogon into the heat of battle.

In the bay, the green dragon Rhaegal was laying siege to enemy ships, flying in erratic patterns to confuse the opposition. Viserion, the white dragon, blew fire on enemy troops from his perch on the top of the Pyramid of Uhlez. The Unsullied warriors were severely outnumbered by the Qartheen, Yunkai'i and gods knew how many other armies sieging the city. Draeco did notice the golden kraken banners of the Iron Fleet in the bay, led by an ironborn holding a dragon horn.

"Ser Barristan," said Draeco as the _khalasar_ and company prepared for battle, "The ironborn captain seems to be controlling the dragons."

"Lord Velaryon, Victarion Greyjoy is helping us! They are on our side!" exclaimed Selmy excitedly.

The battle was a blur of bloodshed, heat, and metal. Draeco pulled out Pryjatys and fought his way through the opposing armies. He was a good sword, but not nearly as good as Ser Barristan or the Unsullied, and the Laterosi fighting style was much different from that of Westerosi or Essosi soldiers. While Draeco fought with precise slashes in erratic formations, the Unsullied operated as a phalanx, a moving entity composed of soldiers that fought as one.

The three dragons fought in the air, and the commanders fought on the ground, but fight seemed to be a clear-cut loss. Draeco was nearly about to give up and flee the city when he ran into the dwarf.

"Watch where you're going, I'm trying to get out of here."

"Mind your space, Imp," Draeco spat rudely.

His companion was a bearded man in his middle ages, donning the armor of Daenerys's Queensguard. This man was definitely the exiled Westerosi knight, Ser Jorah Mormont.

"Whose side are you on, seahorse knight?" Tyrion asked angrily.

"The side of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, halfman," Draeco replied hurriedly.

"Then we are allies," Tyrion said. "We must regroup with the queen and flee the city. The Yunkai'i have won the battle below, and all we can hope for now is that we can escape before they win the battle above."

Ser Jorah stepped forward, pulling out his sword. Though Draeco initially assumed it was for combat, he merely pointed at the Greyjoy fleet in the bay.

"The ironborn have taken Her Grace's dragons."

"The Greyjoys are helping, Ser Mormont," Draeco explained.

"No, no," Jorah shook his head, "We cannot hope to flee if the dragons are restrained by Greyjoy's horn."

"There's no time," Tyrion spat, "We have to go!"

Together, the seahorse knight, the lion of Lannister, and the exiled bear ran amidst the chaos of the siege. Above in the air, Queen Daenerys flew in circles upon the black beast's scales, screaming in High Valyrian.

"Dovaogedyr, oktion henujan! Logra guruan!"

The Unsullied did as they were told, fleeing to the water to take over the Greyjoy ships, though the opposing armies did try to stop them. However, the Unsullied, being the greatly trained soldiers they were, made it to Slaver's Bay without more than three dozen casualties.

"What will be of Greyjoy?" asked Draeco.

"He will sail to Westeros with us," Ser Jorah responded.

"We can't sail to Westeros yet," protested Draeco, "Khal Jhaqo's _khalasar_ will kill us in close quarters like that, I still have accounts in the Iron Bank of Braavos to be emptied, and the only soldiers we have are a fraction of the Lannister king's forces!"

"You know, I've never heard Tommen, or even Joffrey for that matter, referred to as the Lannister king. It puts a certain stain on my family tree that I'm not sure anything can wipe off," Tyrion said calmly.

As the triad ran to the water, the Yunkai'i armies grew closer behind them, and they were losing sight of Drogon. They stole three warhorses left unattended and rode to the bay, where the sounding of the dragonhorn was cut short. Rhaegal the green beast flew normally once more, and the white dragon Viserion met up with Drogon and Daenerys in the air.

Draeco, Tyrion, and Jorah rode their stallions onto the _Iron Victory_ and dismounted, climbing to the upper deck. They were met with swords, naturally.

"Welcome back, traitor," said Queen Daenerys, who had climbed down from her beast's neck.

"Your Grace," Ser Jorah knelt to his queen, and Tyrion and Draeco did the same.

"You, imp," Daenerys pointed, "You're Tyrion of House Lannister."

"Indeed I am, Your Grace," the Imp agreed.

"And you are . . ."

"Draeco Velaryon, Your Grace. I was part of the party that met you in the Dothraki Sea."

"To my knowledge, the Velaryons support the Usurper's brother in the Narrow Sea."

"If I may, Your Grace," interrupted Ser Barristan, "Lord Velaryon claims to be from a Velaryon branch across the Sunset Sea."

"House Velaryon across the Sunset Sea? You jest," Queen Daenerys said.

"Your Grace," Draeco began, "I hail from House Velaryon in Lateros, an offshoot branch from the Velaryons of Driftmark. My father allied with the Lannisters, so I fled our home with my cousin Rhaegys to support your cause."

"Who do you work for, Draeco Velaryon?"

"My allegiance lies with you, Your Grace."

Queen Daenerys analyzed Draeco, taking note of his Valyrian features and Valyrian sword. "I believe your story, Lord Velaryon. As for Jorah Mormont and Tyrion Lannister, they must await judgment in the brig."

Three Unsullied soldiers grabbed Tyrion and Jorah and dragged them down to the lower decks.

"Lord Velaryon, swear fealty to me, and I will grant you a position in my ranks," the Queen commanded.

Draeco knelt down, taking Pryjatys and laying it flat on the ground in front of him.

"I swear by all the gods worshipped by men, the old and the new, the eastern and the western, the extant and the extinct, that Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and Heir to the Iron Throne."

Though it was an unconditional style of swearing fealty, the Laterosi way to proclaim loyalties was to swear by all gods, whether worshipped now or in the past, even if they were not yours.

"Lord Draeco Velaryon, what can you offer?"

"I have many accounts with the Iron Bank of Braavos, filled with many Westerosi golden dragons and Braavosi iron coins, contacts with the Faceless Men of Braavos, relationships with Targaryen sympathizers in Westeros, and probably most important of all, a basic understanding of how to forge Valyrian steel."

Draeco looked around at his audience. Queen Daenerys and Ser Barristan were astounded by his claim, and the remainder of the Queensguard were as well. The Unsullied soldiers stayed motionless, but Draeco was sure of their awe. Even the corpse of Victarion Greyjoy seemed to be shocked.

"Lord Velaryon, I wish for you to advise me from now until my conquest of Westeros and beyond, if your claims are true," proclaimed Daenerys.

"Then my first piece of advice is to set sail for Braavos," Draeco said proudly, and the _Iron Victory_ sailed away from Slaver's Bay, followed by the new Targaryen fleet.


	3. The Iron Bank

Breaking the Wheel

Okay, so we're here at Braavos. This will be a chapter of mostly politics and fiduciary dealings, but I promise that the next chapter will be the landing of Daenerys and her fleet at Storm's End on Draeco's guidance. There haven't been any major deaths yet, but I will reveal an important death in this chapter, and once our story moves to Westeros, the blood will flow. Also, I will be introducing another original major character in a few chapters' time, so worry not. In the meantime, enjoy!

"It is truly as majestic as they say," Tyrion Lannister said, awed at the sheer impressiveness of the Titan of Braavos.

The stone giant loomed over the _Iron Victory_ and the rest of the Greyjoy-turned-Targaryen fleet. The ships' new black banners donning the red Targaryen dragon billowed in the temperate winds characteristic of the northern Essosi coastline. In the distance, the Braavosi skyline glittered with torchlight, and the House of Black and White stood tall and gaunt in the west.

During the journey from Meereen to Braavos, Ser Jorah and Tyrion were given their fate, with a little help from Ser Barristan and Draeco. As for Ser Jorah, Draeco was able to convince Queen Daenerys of Varys the spymaster's intentions when placing Jorah in the position of watching her, as he knew that Varys's loyalties truly lied with the wellbeing of the Seven Kingdoms. It greatly pleased the queen to hear that Varys believed that the best thing for Westeros was to reinstate Targaryen rule, as it presented her with a new ally. Tyrion was kept as a prisoner, though he was not executed as Daenerys had wanted, due to Ser Barristan being able to convince her that Tyrion hated his family as of late.

"Your Grace, I must ask of your accompaniment into the Iron Bank of Braavos. My banker is a loyalist to your cause, and your appearance would give us more standing with the bank," Draeco suggested.

"As you wish, Lord Velaryon. I shall bring my Queensguard with me as well," said Queen Daenerys.

Draeco, Daenerys, and the Queensguard, including the newly reinstated Ser Jorah, disembarked from the _Iron Victory_ and headed to the Iron Bank.

"Good morning, Lord Velaryon. Here from the Sunset Keep, I see," said Irrario Naeratis, envoy to House Velaryon of Lateros.

Draeco walked through the nearly closed door. "Not today, Irrario. Today, I come with royalty."

Queen Daenerys and her Queensguard walked through the door next, and Irrario's eyes widened. He knelt in the presence of the queen.

"Your Grace, this is Irrario Naeratis, envoy to House Velaryon of Sunset Keep. Over the years, my family has amassed quite a fortune that I wish to give to your cause," Draeco said, introducing the banker.

Irrario approached Draeco and whispered in his ear, "Lord Velaryon, your father will be especially angry if he finds his accounts empty."

"My father was planning to ally with the Lannisters, who have placed a bastard born of incest on the Iron Throne," Draeco whispered back. "What do I care of my father?"

Irrario stepped back, bowing once more to the queen.

"When and where would you like the money delivered?"

"I do believe we will need five hundred thousand dragons given to us right now, unless Her Grace objects," Draeco ordered, and Daenerys shook her head in abstinence.

"As you wish, Lord Velaryon. Is there anything else I can do for you, or Her Grace?" Irrario asked politely.

Daenerys spoke up, "I would like to know how much the Crown owes to the Iron Bank of Braavos, as I must know how my master of coin and I will handle the debt amassed by the Usurper."

"Currently, if I am not mistaken, the Iron Throne owes one million eight hundred thousand golden dragons to the Iron Bank. Once you are Queen, I am sure you will find a way to pay off the debt easily."

"Thank you," said the queen, and Irrario once again bowed.

Draeco wondered if it was only Irrario who supported Daenerys, or if his behavior was representative of the entire bank. It was known that when royalty defaulted on their debts to the bank, the Iron Bank began to support a more financially stable royal. Currently, there were two other claimants to the Iron Throne other than Daenerys; King Aegon Targaryen, who was currently presiding in the Stormlands, and King Stannis Baratheon, King in the Narrow Sea. However, given that Queen Daenerys had the most power, the Iron Bank was sure to support her.

"Thank you once more, Irrario. I must ask one more thing of you – do you know of a man by the name of Jaqen H'ghar?" Draeco asked.

Irrario shook his head. "I knew there was a Lorathi criminal by that name many years ago, but no one with the name of Jaqen H'ghar has been seen since the beginning of summer. Why do you ask, Lord Velaryon?"

"I have made dealings with certain Westerosi in order to assure their alliance to Her Grace, including the return of a girl named Arya Stark to her sister in Winterfell, thus allying Her Grace with House Bolton and House Stark. Last I heard, she was with a man named Jaqen H'ghar here in Braavos."

"I advise you not to go looking for her. The only reason I can think of why Arya Stark would be here is to train in the House of Black and White, and no man goes in except to die," Irrario said grimly.

"Then I have a way of returning the Stark girl to Winterfell otherwise," said Draeco slyly.

Draeco, Queen Daenerys, and the Queensguard left the Iron Bank after bidding Irrario goodbye, and soon after, five hundred thousand golden Westerosi dragons were delivered to the _Iron Victory_ , where they were sorted out onto other ships.

"It has come to my mind that the _Iron Victory_ should have a new name, representative of our conquest of Westeros," said Queen Daenerys as they boarded the ship.

"May I suggest the _Dragon's Victory_ , Your Grace?" suggested Ser Jorah.

"I like its sound," remarked the queen. "In the name of the old gods and the new, I name this ship the _Dragon's Victory_!"

The newly renamed _Dragon's Victory_ sailed back under the Titan of Braavos, and it was at this time that Queen Daenerys asked where to go next, holding a small council.

A table was set up in the deck just below the highest deck, and the small council climbed up from the cabins in the lower decks. Ser Barristan, the Hand of the Queen, took a seat next to Queen Daenerys. Ser Jorah took a seat on her other side, as new Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Draeco was named new Master of Coin as a reward for his service at the Iron Bank, and took the seat next to Ser Barristan. An Unsullied soldier climbed down from the surface deck, who Draeco presumed was either Master of Laws or Master of Ships.

"Remove your helmet please, Grey Worm," ordered Queen Daenerys.

The Unsullied removed his helmet, but he was not Grey Worm, much to Daenerys's distress.

"Where is Grey Worm?" asked Daenerys angrily.

"Grey Worm has died," said the soldier, whose first language was obviously not the Common Tongue.

"And who are you?"

"I am Black Crow. The generals elected me commander."

"Black Crow," Daenerys repeated. "Thank you for your service, though I see you have taken the same stance on your name as Grey Worm did before you."

"A black crow is lowly to some, but powerful to others," Black Crow said.

"Well said," called out Draeco.

Black Crow took a seat next to Ser Jorah, opposite Draeco. Finally, the girl Missandei entered the room and sat next to Draeco.

"We are lacking two councilmembers," noted Ser Barristan.

"We are actually lacking three councilmembers. Missandei is on the council as a trusted adviser," explained Daenerys. "I have no one that I trust to serve as Master of Laws, I am saving the position of Master of Whisperers for Varys when I conquer Westeros, and we have no Grand Maester, for he resides at the Red Keep."

"You are quite right, Your Grace," Ser Barristan agreed.

"The first order of business – where shall we land in Westeros first?" the queen asked the council.

"Your Grace, this may sound like an outlandish idea, but I have a feeling it would work tremendously for you in the long run. May I?" Draeco introduced his idea.

"You may, Lord Velaryon," Daenerys nodded her head.

"Right now, your nephew Aegon is in the Stormlands, presumably laying siege to Storm's End. In the immediate short run, that leaves one out of seven kingdoms conquered. If you and Aegon ally and operate as one unit, Westeros will be conquered much quicker and easier, especially with the incest-born bastard Lannister boy sitting on the Iron Throne. I have already forged secret alliances with House Bolton in the North, House Tyrell in the Reach, and House Martell in Dorne. I expect to be getting a raven back from Harrenhal soon, with agreements from House Baelish of the Riverlands. If they swear fealty to you when we reach Westeros, that gives us five out of seven kingdoms conquered – six, if you consider that House Baelish is also in control of the Vale of Arryn in all but name. That leaves the Westerlands, the Crownlands, and the Iron Islands, two of which are under Lannister control, and the other left unguarded. Six out of nine realms, and the other three are either unattended or under the control of the most worthless house in Westeros. It's almost like you were meant to do this, but it can only be done if we land in the Stormlands and ally with Aegon. Otherwise, there will be a civil war between two Targaryen rulers and there is always a chance that any side can lose."

Daenerys sat quietly and contemplated the plan. "You present excellent evidence for this plan of yours, but why must we ally with Aegon? Why can I not simply eliminate him?"

"Your Grace, you know just as well as I do that kinslaying is a monstrous act that can never be forgiven," Draeco said firmly.

"So how must I ally him?" Daenerys asked, noticeably angry.

"In politics, there is never just one answer, Your Grace," replied Draeco.

"All in favor of landing in the Stormlands, say I," Daenerys called.

"I," said all the council in unison.

"Very well, set course for Storm's End," the queen commanded, and Black Crow ascended to the top deck to call the order.

After the rest of the council left, Queen Daenerys and Draeco were left alone at the table.

"Draeco Velaryon, you should hope on your life that this plan works," snarled Daenerys.

"I will indeed."


	4. Kings and Princes

Breaking the Wheel

Starting with this chapter, I will be specifying whose POV a certain chapter or section will be. Some chapters will be from the perspective of Draeco like before, some from King Aegon, some from Queen Daenerys, and some from other characters that will be reintroduced into the story later.

Also, I have just realized that my whole subplot with Arya was going off of the show plot where Ramsay marries Sansa. Since this is sticking strictly to the books, Draeco has "deduced" that the "Arya Stark" Ramsay marries is "actually" Sansa. Sansa will come back into play when peace agreements are made at Harrenhal.

AEGON:

"Your Grace, there seems to be a fleet of ships in the bay donning your banner," Ser Jon Connington told King Aegon.

"She's here," Aegon said, "He told me they'd be coming. Open the gates for my aunt Daenerys!"

The Velaryon of Sunset Keep had told him of his plans a fortnight in advance, and it was almost fool-proof. The only problem left was how to convince Daenerys of the alliance.

The largest of the ships, called the _Dragon's Victory_ , docked at Storm's End, and the queen across the Narrow Sea disembarked, accompanied by her Queensguard and most trusted advisors.

"Thank you for allowing us to dock our fleet in your port, King Aegon," Draeco Velaryon said, bowing.

"It is always an honor, Lord Velaryon. I'm sorry to hear about your ousting from Sunset Keep," Aegon said politely. "And Queen Daenerys, my aunt, it is amazing to finally meet you."

"And you as well, Aegon," Daenerys half-muttered.

Aegon took it as a slight that his own aunt would refrain from using his rightful title. After all, he did have a better claim to the Iron Throne than she did.

"King Aegon, I do believe it would be better to hold a council meeting inside your new castle, rather than the stormy shores we stand upon now," Draeco suggested.

"Good suggestion, Lord Velaryon. Please, Queen Daenerys, will you and your entourage accompany me for a meeting of both our small councils to discuss alliance?" Aegon asked, hoping for an affirmative answer, and Daenerys nodded.

The group entered Storm's End through the southernmost battlement, ascending to the topmost parapet of the main tower. Set up under a canopy was a long table with fifteen chairs, two of which were golden and more ornate than the rest.

"Your Grace, forgive me for the conditions," said Aegon, "The Maesters of the Citadel had predicted sun. I fear this winter will be much less forgiving than I had hoped."

"Shall we sit?" asked the queen, and Aegon nodded in approval.

Aegon and his small council took up the seats at one end of the table, while Daenerys's council occupied those at the other end. Aegon's small council was made up of Ser Jon Connington, his Hand of the King, and a few Golden Company sellswords serving as replacements until Westeros was conquered. Daenerys's small council seemed to be a few members short, rather than simply full of placeholders, but Aegon recognized a few of them from records of previous knights and lords. He was especially awed by Ser Barristan Selmy, who he had heard was largely regarded as one of the best swords in the Seven Kingdoms, serving as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under his grandfather King Aerys.

"So, Aegon, it has come to my attention that Lord Velaryon has planned to ally us, to work as a single unit. He says it will be easier to conquer Westeros this way," Daenerys began.

"Your Grace, please refer to King Aegon by his highest title," demanded Connington.

"He is not King yet," protested the queen.

"Then why must I call you Queen?" Aegon asked rather rudely.

A silence followed, which was soon broken by Daenerys. "I am sorry, King Aegon. Forgive me."

"Anyway," started Draeco, "In order for Westeros to be united once again under Targaryen rule, we need to set up a political agreement that will prevent civil war once the Iron Throne is yours."

"If you are suggesting marriage . . ." Daenerys began, though she was interrupted by Ser Jorah.

"Your Grace, you did once say that if King Aegon had lived, you might have wed him. Well, King Aegon has lived, so a deal can be struck."

"He is my nephew," the queen protested, "I refuse to wed my nephew."

"If I may, Queen Daenerys," said Aegon, "Our ancestors have been inbreeding for centuries to preserve our Valyrian features, which you so beautifully masquerade around in."

"MASQUERADE?" screamed Daenerys. "Are you implying that I flit around like a hummingbird, or dance around like a butterfly? I AM DAENERYS STORMBORN, AND I DO NOT MASQUERADE!"

"Well, this is clearly not going the way I intended," Draeco muttered.

"Your Grace, I am sure King Aegon did not mean it that way," said Ser Jorah, "I assure you His Grace meant it as a compliment, an attest to your beauty."

"Queen Daenerys, if you are not open to the idea of marriage, perhaps we can simply work as a single Targaryen rulership. It would be unorthodox, but if we were in power, we would make the rules. Perhaps we could melt down the swords of our enemies to create a second Iron Throne," Aegon suggested.

"As your Hand of the Queen," said Ser Barristan, "I do suggest we make this alliance and conquer the remaining kingdoms of Westeros soon. The Lannisters grow more powerful every day, and winter has come."

"And, as Lord Velaryon stated, we have five of the other kingdoms secretly allied to us," said Ser Jorah.

"It is done," said Queen Daenerys. "By no later than three fortnights' time, we will have made our first attack."

"Perhaps we should have our masters of ships direct a naval armada to take the Iron Islands by force, while our land armies focus efforts on the Crownlands and the Westerlands," Aegon suggested.

"We will first have to travel to each seat of the Great Houses to verify ourselves," Draeco reminded them. "We should have trusted officers, of course with a few soldiers in tow, travel to Sunspear, Highgarden, Winterfell, and Harrenhal. I have some personal business to do in Winterfell to secure our alliance with the Starks, so I nominate myself to do that job."

"It is done," said Daenerys. "Anything else?"

When no one spoke up, Aegon spoke, "Meeting adjourned."

DRAECO:

King Aegon gave them some of the nicest rooms in all of Storm's End, but Draeco was conscious that his room was directly next to Queen Daenerys's. These fears came true when she entered his room at nightfall.

"I'll have you know, I see you as an enigma, Lord Velaryon," said the queen.

Draeco was drafting a letter for a raven, trying to hide the note from Daenerys.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I, Lord Draeco Velaryon of Sunset Keep, am requesting the service of the youngest assassin at the House of Black and White in Braavos. I need Ramsay (Snow) Bolton, who currently resides at Winterfell, dead in three fortnights' time. Again, I will only accept service from the youngest Faceless Man._

 _Valar morghulis,_

 _Draeco Velaryon_

That was his plan to return Arya Stark to Winterfell. Bolton's bastard seemed unyielding when they corresponded through raven messages, so Draeco decided to have his head. Sansa Stark, posing as her sister in Winterfell, would be pleased.

"Why do you see me this way, Your Grace?"

"You and my nephew Aegon seem acquainted. I question your allegiance, and your history."

"Your Grace, I know King Aegon from a trip to Volantis I made at the beginning of the War of the Five Kings. Your cause was relatively unknown in Lateros, so I heard word from Varys the spider of another Targaryen in the Free Cities. As for my history . . . Your Grace, you can have my loyalty, you can have my head, but I will never give you my history."

"Maybe I will have your head."

"You'd be losing a very powerful ally, Your Grace. I know things that you do not, like the secrets of Valyrian steel, and how to kill the Others, who stir in the lands beyond the Wall."

"What do you know of Others, Velaryon?"

"Have you ever seen a map of Lateros, Your Grace? In the north, Westeros and Lateros are separated by a simple strait, the Strait of the Axe. When the Others invaded Westeros during the Long Night, they tried to invade Lateros as well, but the legendary Boreas the Axewielder and his army of one thousand cut through the ice and drowned the oncoming monsters. The Laterosi have thus devoted much time to understanding the Others, and the prophecy associated with defeating them."

Queen Daenerys tensed up. "If I conquer Westeros, will I have to fight the Others?"

"The Others stir, yes, Your Grace. Have you ever heard of the legendary hero Azor Ahai?"

"He drove the Others back during the Long Night. My brother Viserys told me the tale."

"There exists a prophecy that tells of a prince that was promised, and he will be Azor Ahai reborn. He will defeat the Others once and for all, wielding the sword Lightbringer. He will be born of salt and smoke, have the blood of the dragon, and he will be born under a bleeding star. He will have the blood of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, a dragon with three heads, and his will be the song of ice and fire."

A long silence followed. Daenerys seemed particularly shocked by the part about the song of ice and fire. Truth be told, Draeco knew not what it meant either, but he sensed it had something to do with the Others.

"So who do you think the prince is?" Daenerys asked. "I assume you think it is Aegon."

"Many people have many theories. Some think that King Aegon, who was born of salt and smoke at the burning of Summerhal, is the prince that was promised. I have heard stories that you, Your Grace, are the prince, being that your rebirth as Mother of Dragons was among the salt and smoke of Khal Drogo's funeral pyre under the red comet. Most notably, Stannis Baratheon, the Usurper's brother who uses the symbol of the red god as his sigil, believes himself to be the prince. It would make sense, as he now follows the red god, and thus would be R'hllor's champion, but he lacks the salt and smoke, as well as the blood of Aerys and Rhaella. All in all, I know not."

"We must find this prince soon, or else the Others will destroy us all."

"Prophecies work in mysterious ways, and it would be best not to tempt fate. The red god is the only god I have seen with real power, so I believe that R'hllor will select his champion soon."

"You believe in the red demon of the Shadow Lands?"

"I believe in no god but the breath of life itself. Gods are meant to be a guessing game, but I know the power of the Red Priests, and that is no guessing game. No, I do not believe in R'hllor. I do not worship or pray to R'hllor, but I know the red god exists, for the only way the Others can be defeated is through the red god's powers."

"What about dragonglass? Or Valyrian steel?"

"The red god's prince that was promised is our only salvation, Your Grace. Everything we work towards depends on him."

Queen Daenerys left the room, and Draeco finished up his message to send with his raven. The black bird flew off into the night.


	5. Battle for the Westerlands

Breaking the Wheel

Okay, so a quick discussion of things to come. The prophecy regarding Azor Ahai will be a major component of this fanfiction, just as it will become a major component of the actual series ASOIAF. I have my theory of who it will be, and that person will be the hero of the story at the end. Before we get done with that, Aegon and Daenerys first have to conquer Westeros and the Others actually have to invade, so baby steps right now. I'm not sure of whether I should create a second fanfiction for the war against the Others, or if I should keep the fanfiction and just keep adding, or if I should put both stories in the same fanfiction and change the name to be more representative of the story as a whole. Please tell me what you would like.

DRAECO:

Seven days passed since Daenerys's arrival at Storm's End, and the land army was preparing its advance into the Reach. Draeco had returned from a quick journey to Dorne to work out agreements with Prince Doran, who had been happy to support the downfall of the Lannisters. The army going into the Reach was only for show, since the Tyrells were still technically allied with the Lannisters. The Tyrells were planning on bending the knee upon their arrival at Highgarden, which then clears the path for the attack into the Westerlands and Casterly Rock. Draeco, who had organized the alliances, met with Ser Barristan, Ser Connington, and Ser Jorah on the war plan. Other attacks included a naval fleet going to the Iron Islands, which would be led by Black Crow and one thousand Unsullied. The ships taken would then be docked at the conquered islands, and Black Crow and his army would be transported down the Trident to the Blackwater to lead another naval assault on the Crownlands. If the North rebelled after the Crownlands were taken, a land army would be taken to the Twins and then north of the Neck, taking Winterfell if necessary. With Baelish in control of the Riverlands and the Vale, his alliance would grant access to the Trident and Gulltown. The only problem afterwards remains Stannis Baratheon at the Wall, but that was for another time.

The horns were sounded, and the 6,500 Unsullied soldiers stood in ranks outside Storm's End, and behind them the 10,000 Golden Company sellswords. The combined armies of Aegon and Daenerys were far more than Aegon the Conquerer's original army of 1,600 men. As the sun rose above the horizon, Draeco could only think of how easy this would be.

"Dovaogedyr, ilon darion hen rukla memebatas!" ordered Daenerys, and the Unsullied marched forward to the Reach.

The officers of the Unsullied and Golden Company got to ride horses, as did the advisors and guards of the king and queen. It was a two days' journey to enter the kingdom of the Reach, and another four to reach Highgarden. They were met by Lord Mace Tyrell and an army of seven hundred men, none of whom would see combat that day.

"Lord Mace Tyrell," announced King Aegon, "I, King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of My Name, and Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, command you to swear fealty to our leadership or suffer military action."

The speech was all for show, since the Tyrells had been allied in all but name for months, but it was in case any Lannisters were watching the "assault."

Mace Tyrell came to the front of his army and bent the knee, stating, "I, Lord Mace Tyrell, accept the kingship of King Aegon Targaryen, and the queenship of Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"We will allow you to keep your position as Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South if you agree to lend your strength to our cause," said Daenerys strongly.

As the Tyrell army joined the ranks of the Unsullied and Golden Company, the army set up camp while the officers and council met in Highgarden briefly for the night.

Draeco and Ser Jorah met in a parlor and began discussing what was to come.

"It's only a matter of time before the Dornishmen arrive," said Draeco, "Prince Doran said he would be aiding us soon."

"You know," said Ser Jorah, "It seems that our conquest of Westeros is going to be a lot less war and a lot more diplomacy."

"Well, the only diplomacy we'll have with the Lannisters is our little prisoner," Draeco chuckled.

"I completely forgot about the Imp!" exclaimed Mormont. "I intended to have him freed and let him be an advisor to the king or queen."

"We can speak to Ser Barristan about that. Truth be told, Tyrion is fairly intelligent and cunning, and he would know his way around the Westerlands. However, I am sure he will not give us information if he is still locked up in a cell in Storm's End," said Draeco.

"I shall call for a raven tonight, and pray it doesn't get lost in the winter storms," Ser Jorah suggested.

"Oh, but Ser Jorah, the winter storms haven't even started."

JORAH:

The Velaryon boy's words stung in Jorah Mormont's mind until more important matters pressed ahead. The assault of Casterly Rock was nigh, and Jorah was to lead a squadron of soldiers inside the castle to slay all in the household. If all went well, he would be remembered as the man who conquered the Lannisters, but if something went wrong, he would die forgotten.

As the Targaryen army arose from their slumber at camp, in the eyesight of Lannisport, the crimson-and-gold-clad soldiers in the distance assembled into formations, their lion banners glittering in the sunrise. Jorah wondered who would be commanding the forces of House Lannister, as Varys had recently sent him a raven at Storm's End telling of Tywin Lannister's death and Jaime Lannister being in the North. Perhaps King Tommen would lead the front – a nine year old boy heading an army against the now sixteen thousand strong armies of the Targaryens. The Tyrells had added their four thousand men to the army, and House Martell had promised to send in soldiers by sunrise on the day of the assault. Unfortunately, the Dornishmen had not arrived, and the Targaryens were going into the fray of battle five thousand men short.

The Unsullied got into formation, with the Golden Company sellswords in phalanxes to the side and in the back. The Tyrells assumed positions, and the Targaryen army that would conquer the Seven Kingdoms marched forward into battle. Jorah and his elite squadron of five-and-twenty stayed in the very back, and the other important generals and commanders stayed in the back as well. However, King Aegon and Ser Barristan rode in the middle of the army, as they planned to fight.

"Dovaogedyr, naejot memebatas!" ordered Queen Daenerys.

"Your Grace," said Jorah, "Is this a good idea?"

The queen did not respond. Lately she had being doing that quite a lot, and Jorah wondered why.

"Do not worry, Ser Jorah, even if the Queen does not care for you, the King seems to like you very much," Velaryon consoled him.

As the army marched onward, Jorah considered how he spent the last few years of his life advising and fighting for Queen Daenerys, but he had been exiled and cast away by the woman he loved. Now, a new Targaryen king had entered the scene, and he seemed a much better person than Daenerys had ever been.

"Ser Jorah, remember what we discussed," reminded Velaryon, "Wait until first blood, then ride around the battle and up to Casterly Rock."

Velaryon drew his sword and rode his stallion into battle. Jorah was left behind with his squadron, made up of five-and-ten Golden Company sellswords and ten Tyrell sentinels. A battle cry was sounded on the Lannisters' side, and first blood was drawn when an Unsullied ripped a Lannister soldier to shreds.

Jorah led his group toward the left flank of the battlefield, leaving his stallion to find some other general. Directly behind the Lannister forces was the city of Lannisport, and if Jorah could sneak into the city undetected, it was a cakewalk to get to Casterly Rock.

However, some soldiers on the left flank noticed Jorah's squadron and shot flaming arrows at them. The squad pressed on, even as three of the members burned to death. Meanwhile, Casterly Rock seemed to be sending reinforcements through the city, so Jorah led the group to the edge of a dark alley. There were guards posted at every street in Lannisport, so they descended into the sewers to try and escape into the fortress through a privy or bathhouse.

Eventually, they reached the underside of a privy after hours of trekking through excrement and sewage, and one of the Golden Company sellswords smashed through the ceiling with a battleax. The group went in, killing everyone in sight, and by the time they reached the front doors they had slain over a hundred household staff. Jorah Mormont sat down in Tywin Lannister's old chair and claimed Casterly Rock for his queen.

Footnote:

Sorry this took so long. I've been writing a history of Lateros to post soon, as well as mapping out the entire end of the series. It won't follow exactly with the route the fanfiction is taking, but if you want to see my ideas and don't mind spoiling the end of the fanfiction, just PM me and I'll send you the doc with my thoughts. If you're just looking for theory discussion, PM me too and we'll chat. This chapter I found was much weaker than the other chapter just because I ran out of time, and there's only so much I can do with a chapter where the entire second half has little to no dialogue. I prefer writing the politics scenes, or at least basic discussion, which is why I'm scared to handle the Other war. More of this will be discussed in an update chapter soon in which I describe all of the changes being made and how I am going to revolutionize the fanfiction, and the history of Lateros will be uploaded soon thereafter. After those are finished, I will start work on Chapter 6.


	6. UPDATE FOR STORY OCTOBER 4 2015

Update for Breaking the Wheel 10/4/15

Hi, Boltstriker here. I do hope you're enjoying the series so far, and I have so much material to get through. This is a primary reason why I am taking the time to map out all the changes for the fanfiction in the future so that you, as the reader, know what is going on when I upload Chapter 6 and beyond.

Here's a little introduction to me first, so you know where my loyalties lie in the ASOIAF Landscape:

Favorite House: Targaryen or Baratheon

Favorite Character: Rhaegar Targaryen, but living (at the start of AGoT) is Oberyn Martell

Favorite Book: A Clash of Kings or A Storm of Swords, not quite sure

If I could be in a House (major or minor), I'd want to be in House Velaryon of Driftmark, House Baratheon of Storm's End, or House Dayne of Starfall

So, anyway, now you know what I like and who I like. I admit there will be some bias towards my favorite characters, but I'll try to keep the fanfiction as much of a bloodbath as the previous books.

Speaking of which, I'm going to separate my fanfiction into two parts. The first part, which is under the WIP title of Breaking the Wheel, will be the storyline set through AWoW. Though primarily set on Aegon and Daenerys's story of conquering Westeros, as I get farther in the story, I'm going to add third and fourth POVs per chapter to get a better sense of what's going on in Westeros, starting with Chapter 6 next. I warn/apologize to you that there will be no Arya POVs, and only one Theon POV. However, this is not to say that they will not appear, because I plan to give Arya and Theon one chapter each to appear. Eventually, I'm going to compile every plot point I've gotten to in these detailed chapters and even the ones I couldn't get to and put them into a small novella that I will post in between the end of this fanfiction story and the beginning of the next.

The second part of the fanfiction will be the storyline of A Dream of Spring, and it will be much more drawn out, as I have to get all the POVs posted due to everyone being back in the fray. Not as many people as I had hoped for will die in my version of ADoS (although most of the smallfolk die anyway), partially due to my wanting to kill a lot of people in my version of TWoW. I'm still working out who's safe, and right now only one person I want to live at the end is safe for sure. I'm trying my best to stretch out the lives of the most beloved characters so that I, in a very Martin-esque sort of way, can snatch it right out of the hands of the readers and anger all of you (I'm very evil . . . muahahahahaha).

So, now that the two parts of the fanfiction have been explained, I have to announce a change of title. The entire fanfiction will be called Fire and Ice, representing the contrasting natures of the two storyline arcs going on, with the most important ones going on with the Targaryens and, starting next chapter, the goings-on in the North and, more importantly, Beyond the Wall. The first part of the fanfiction will be called Dragons, Lions, and Crows, while the second part of the fanfiction will be called Wolves, Others, and Weirwoods, DLC and WOW for short (I totally did not plan those acronyms XD).

So, a couple more announcements before I can release you all back to your fun fanfiction browsing. First of all, I'm extremely sorry about the lack of content for my other fanfictions. It seems that all the time, I get really involved with one fanfiction, completely forget about for a while, and then come back working on a completely new story. While I can make no promises, I'm going to try not to do that.

Speaking of new stories (I am a hypocrite, I know), I'm going to be writing some ASOIAF one-off stories, similar to what I've done with my Harry Potter Collection fiction. Some of them will be stories about things we didn't get to see in the book series, or things that happened before it started, or just rants.

As I mentioned briefly in the footnote at the end of Chapter 5, I am writing a History of Lateros, including how the continent is divided into countries and the various locations, as well as the leadership of the countries on Lateros. The history will end when Draeco Velaryon escapes to Westeros.

Well, alright, I guess that's it. Au revoir, little biscuits.


End file.
